Ninjas of the snow
by vegeta-is-mine
Summary: Two new ninjas are introuduced to team 7 which already ahs an extra member. Who are these strange girls, and how are they connected to Naruto? SasuNaru, KakashiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley these characters do not belong to little old us.**

**Co-written: Kureru & Lambentness**

Yuki glanced around 'Where are they?' he thought to himself as he stood in the middle of a bright clearing.

"Hi Yuki-kun!" Sakura screamed as she finally arrived at the meeting place "Are you looking forward to the new ninjas?"

"New ninjas?" asked Yuki looked a bit confused.

"Two new ninjas are joining our group today; didn't you listen to Kaka-sensei yesterday?" Sakura glanced up the road her expression brightening "Sasuke-kun is coming, oh…so is Naruto."

"Do you know if they are boys or girls?" asked Yuki still referring to the unknown ninjas.

"Oh umm…girls I think." Sakura replied still staring at the approaching Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Sasuke-kun you're here! Aren't I pretty Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gushed as she jumped all over Sasuke and ignoring both Naruto and Yuki.

"How are you today Naruto?" Yuki asked in his polite way.

"Oh man I'm great! I had heaps of Ramen. Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei? He's late!" Naruto answered in his hyperactive way.

"He is always late." Sasuke said in an uncaring tone "Sakura! Get off me!"

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared.

"You're late again Kakashi sensei." Said Yuki.

"Well you see, I was swallowed by a lion and had to fight my way out!" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Hmm…" said Sasuke as he stepped away from Sakura.

"Anyway we have two new ninjas joining us today." Kakashi stepped to the side revealing the new ninjas.

"Um…hi." Said the one with long curly hair, with a nervous wave.

"Hi." The one with red hair said as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Smiled Yuki.

"Hey! More girls' yay!" Naruto yelled jumping around.

"Hmm." Said Sasuke.

"Yay someone I can talk about Sasuke with!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm."

"Well these girls are going to be training with us from now on and today were focusing on chakra control!" Kakashi smiled pushing the girls forwards "By the way the curly haired one is Kureru and the red head is Miri."

"I am Yuki Sohma." Said Yuki with a smile to the girls.

"And I am the great Uzamkai Naruto!" Naruto yelled still jumping around.

"We know who you all are, we memorised your faces, names, family histories and your abilities and strengths." Said Kureru in a monotone voice looking over their shoulders and into the trees.

Sakura stopped before she introduced herself "Well, it's nice to meet you!"

Kureru nodded and continued to stare at the trees.

"Okay let's go!" Kakashi smiled leading the group deep into the forest.

"Hmm…" said Sasuke as he walked along beside his sensei.

"Okay, so first we just need to determine the level the new recruits are at."

"If we must." Replied Kureru in her monotone "Miri you go first."

"Do I have to?" Miri asked.

"Yes, you do, remember our agreement."

"Ah…fine, what must I do?" Miri asked Kakashi with a guarded expression.

"You said we were going to work on our Chakra control today." Kureru said to Kakashi.

"yes, so I just want you to execute a basic Chakra and build its strength until you can't anymore."

Kureru moved her eyes to Miri as if signalling something.

Miri moved her hands into position and brought out her Chakra controlling the substance perfectly.

"Hmm…" said Sasuke as he watched.

Miri slowly strengthened her Chakra, creating more and more substance with seemingly no end.

"Miri." Kureru said still in her monotone voice that never changed…ever.

Miri quickly stopped, forcing her Chakra to stop and then letting it all go all together.

"You are quite strong." Stated Yuki for no reason whatsoever except to break the uneasy silence.

"No, I'm not." Miri said quietly standing beside Kureru once again.

Kureru stepped forward and had her Chakra come into her hands held out in front of her.

Kakashi was watching her with interest 'these girls are interesting' he thought to himself.

Kureru made her chakra come up to the level Miri had shown and then she dropped it off.

"Well, that was interesting; I know where the others are up to so I'm going to show you how to use pure chakra as a weapon."

"If you believe it necessary." Kureru replied in her monotone still staring at the trees.

"Hmm okay now, I'll show you how to do it first." Kakashi stepped back and braced his legs bringing up a small amount of blue chakra and letting it go at a tree. A burn mark was made on the tree as a result.

"Now I want you to try, remember small amount of chakra, Sasuke you first."

"Hmm" Sasuke replied as he turned to face a large tree. He gathered a huge amount into his hands and threw it at the tree, creating a huge whole in the tree.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi glared at the boy "Just a bit too much."

"Hmm" replied Sasuke with a nod.

"Ok Kakashi sensei! My turn!" Naruto yelled stepping forward and gathering Chakra into his hand and aiming at the tree, letting Chakra fly…blowing up the tree.

"Baka" Sasuke murmured under his breath and he turned away.

"Oh, Kay then! Yuki you're turn!" Kakashi smiled, choosing to ignore his students' incompetence.

Yuki nodded and followed his teachers' example to perfection.

"Finally! Now Kureru!"

Kureru still staring at the tree in front of her, faced her right palm to the right of her and made a perfect mark on the tree not even watching what she was doing.

"Hmm….Sakura" The pink haired girl jumped at her name and quickly did as she was asked, creating a small burn mark.

"Well done Sakura" said Yuki with a smile.

"Thankyou Yuki-kun" Sakura answered staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke just continued to look ahead of him, paying no attention to Sakura.

"Okay, last Miri" Miri stepped forward and made a mark exactly like Kureru had done, although she actually looked at her tree.

"Hmm" said Sasuke for no reason in particular.

"Well, interesting, now I wanna see some sparing using small amounts of pure Chakra used for fighting. Separate into pairs" Kakashi said happy to see some fighting "Or I'll make the pairs myself."

Kureru glanced at Miri and nodded.

"SASUKE-KUN! PAIR WITH ME!" Sakura yelled hanging off Sasukes' arm.

"You are too weak" stated Sasuke "Yuki fight with me."

"But…but…SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura looked around quickly "Kureru fight me please; I don't want Naruto as a partner!"

"Miri and I are already partnered" replied Kureru in her monotone.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Kakashi sensei please help!" Sakura looked to her teacher for help but Kakashi just grinned as Naruto glomped Sakura.

Kakashi stood up "Okay fight!"

There was a blinding flash and a searing heat and as the smoke cleared only Kureru, Miri and Kakashi were left standing; all the others were on the ground unconscious.

"Umm… I think you two and I need to talk" Kakashi said staring at his unconscious students.

"If you wish."

"Ah we'll just leave them here, we'll go to my house" Kakashi stepped over Narutos' limp body and started walking away.

Five minutes later: Kakashi's house

Kakashi opened the door to his house "Make yourself at home" Kakashi walked into another room leaving the girls to sit down.

Kureru walked to the darkest corner of the room and stood facing the middle of the room, totally alert.

"Kureru, you should sit down" Miri said quietly as she sat on the couch.

"I prefer to stand, it is easier to attack and defend from here" replied Kureru actually looking at Miri.

Kakashi walked in quietly unbeknownst to the girls, eyebrows lifting in surprise as he saw Kureru actually looking at someone.

"You should be prepared for the attack as well Miri, just because we are with Hatake Kakashi does not mean we are any safer" continued Kureru.

Miri sighed "That doesn't mean you have to act so indifferently to the others."

"We should not get attached to anyone or them to us; it is too dangerous for them."

"Even so, you should be polite."

"There is no point and in being polite I would be making a friend."

Miri sighed once more "Not necessarily, by acting as you do, you have made us seem suspicious; if you were polite we would be left alone."

"They will leave us alone, if they know what is good for them."

"No, they won't, People who keep mostly to themselves become suspicious, and they will ask questions which could put them in danger and also ourselves, you know I'm right."

"Then you can become closer to them if you wish but I prefer to stay in the shadows thankyou."

"Kureru by doing that you have put us at risk, it is you Kakashi sensei is suspicious of."

"You call him Kakashi sensei like he can actually teach us something."

"It is called being polite."

"I am not polite."

"And that is why we are at risk of being discovered, just sit down alright."

"I will not."

"Kureru for once just listen to reason, sit down and act normal, ease the suspicion for awhile then go back to your normal self."

"I will not change for other people."

"Five minutes. That's all I ask, do you honestly want to put everyone in danger?"

Kureru's eye moved away from Miri "If I change myself now I will have to change every time we are near Kakashi.

"Not necessarily, you can just say that you are jot good with people your own age, but you feel comfortable with a teacher by themselves, you have done it before, just do it for five minutes and we could avoid a dangerous situation."

"For five minutes" Kureru nodded and walked over and sat on the wooden floor besides the couch Miri sat on.

"Thankyou."

Kureru did not respond.

Miri smiled to herself before quickly covering it as Kakashi carefully re-entered the room making sure he was heard.

Kureru's eyes returned to their blank stare.

Miri glanced at her glaring "Kureru."

Kureru sensing Miri's glare returned her eyes to normal and glanced at Kakashi with annoyance.

Kakashi smirked lightly at the girls' antics "Well, I think we all know why we're here don't we? As the bright light knocked my students unconscious I used my Sharingan to see what was happening, so would you care to explain? And before you begin, no, I will not except some well concocted lie and I'll know if you're not telling me the truth" Kakashi looked at them expectantly, his eyebrow raised.

"I believe it would be best for you if you did not know" replied Kureru in a slightly less monotone voice than usual.

"Quite the contrary, I believe if you at least tell me, I would be able to keep people from raising suspicions, and I know one of you agrees with me, judging from the conversation I overheard just before."

Kureru's eyes narrowed and she stood abruptly "I believe it is time for us to leave Miri" Kureru said her voice going back to its full monotone and her eyes going blank once again.

Miri stood up, blocking Kureru's path "Sit down, I don't give a damn if I have to fight you to get you to sit down, but for once shut up, sit down and bloody well listen!"

"I will not subject myself to this or anyone else. We can tell him nothing and you know it" said Kureru remaining where she stood.

"Think about it, if someone who is close to us is informed then they will know why we must go somewhere or do something and at least one person needs to know of the danger!"

"If anyone knows except us the danger will increase threefold."

'How? We are only protecting one person, no one else will know, think about it, it could work!"

"It is hard enough to protect ourselves, let alone someone else."

"We won't be protecting them!"

"They cannot protect themselves."

"We are talking about the Copy Nin Kureru! And just because we warn them about our situation doesn't mean they are in danger, besides isn't that their decision?" Miri looked from Kureru to Kakashi.

"No it is not, it is up to the strongest to decide and they are not the strongest are they?"

"How do you know, I think we should ask him, don't you?"

"We know how strong he is and even you are stronger than him."

Kakashi interrupted them "How do you know this? I don't know what danger you are in but I think Miri is right and I think she'll tell me no matter what you say Kureru so you might as well tell me!"

Miri cut in "What do you mean even I'm stronger? Now you're insulting me?" Miri glared and sat on the couch arms crossed.

"Do not interrupt…please" Kureru said to Kakashi "And I did not mean to insult you Miri but I am trying to make a point, but it does not seem to be working so you can tell him if you wish, but I will have no part in it and do not expect my help if you need it" Kureru walked back to the corner and stood as she had before.

Miri sighed, glancing at Kureru before starting the story "Well Kureru and I were born in the Hidden Snow Village not known to any of the united ones, both of us were born with extraordinary Chakra power and fighting ability, we are both the same age as Naruto, the day the fox demon was sealed in him our powers reacted, and evolved and we took on new powers. Our parents were scared and hid us away with a man named Snape who taught us things ordinary ninjas do not learn. When we were 10, Snape was murdered by a ninja named the boss. He wished to take our powers in order to take over the united villages, so we left. But the boss has many allies and we have many enemies, and more keep coming, the latest being Sasuke's brother Itachi who noticed the seals we have on our ankles, that show who we really are, the power of Kyubbi, literally we are walking demons."

Kureru continued to stare into the distance with her blank look.

Kakashi stared at the girls "Well that explains a lot," Kakashi looked at Kureru "You should sit down and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone else."

"I prefer to stand, and I know you will not tell anyone because if you even give a hint you are going to say anything I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Kureru shut up! Be polite for a change!" Miri yelled looking up from the floor for the first time since she had told the story "Please, just stops."

"I am only warning him, we cannot have this get out."

"He just promised not to, and then you threaten him, that's just cruel!"

"No, it's being careful."

"Rude."

"I do not know why I bother."

Miri just smiled.

"Now that you know," said Kureru to Kakashi "You will be in danger, so you must be ready for attack 24/7."

Kakashi blinked "I always am."

"You were not prepared 3 days ago at 3:01 pm when you were napping behind the west wall."

Kakashi sweat dropped "I wasn't napping; I was pretending to be asleep, anyway why were you following?"

"You were napping, and I was following you to see if it would be worthwhile being your student and also to see your daily routine."

"Oh you're infatuated! Did you enjoy watching me?"

"I am not infatuated with you. It is dangerous for me to even be friends with anyone other than Miri, and no I did not enjoy watching you, because you are quite lazy and do nothing interesting except teach."

Kakashi smirked "Well teaching Naruto does deserve some rest."

"You rest too much. I survive with 3 hours of sleep every two days and so does Miri, you should be able to do the same."

"Naruto is my student."

"Naruto is no excuse to sleep 10 hours or more per day."

"But…I also have Sakura, she is a handful and Sasuke needs constant watching and Yuki is quite nice, then Naruto makes Iruka and I buy him Ramen."

"Excuses, excuses. Excuses will not stop you from getting attacked or killed."

"Actually it worked with Zabuzza!"

"You used no excuse with Zabuzza from what I remember."

Kakashi was silent, blinking in surprise "You follow Naruto don't you?"

"Yes, he needs stronger protection, if the boss finds out about him he will come after him."

Kakashi was silent once again "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you think that I am in so much danger and you don't have somewhere to stay, you might as well stay here, that means you can also watch Naruto from here."

"Miri and I need no place to stay considering we sleep so little."

"Well, stay here anyway; it gives you a chance to 'protect' me."

"I prefer to sleep outside and Miri is the one who is protecting you."

Miri interjected "Kureru it's you who said you and I shouldn't be separated at night in case of an attack."

"You will have Kakashi and as long as you are always on guard you should be fine."

"I would prefer if you were here."

"I would prefer if I wasn't here. You will be fine, in the last battle you didn't even break any bones, you will get stronger the more you fight by yourself."

"I don't want to stay here, there's a book I want to read, please?" Miri looked at Kureru with puppy dog eyes, hoping to crack her harsh exterior.

"We can get the book you want and then you can stay with Kakashi."

"Or we can both stay here."

"There is no need for the both of us to stay here, and I don't sleep inside."

Miri sighed in defeat and looked at Kakashi "Is that all right with you?"

"He has no choice and he offered."

Kakashi sighed "Sure umm…want coffee?"

"It is bad for the body and mind."

"Drink of life!" Kakashi grinned walking into his kitchen to make his drink.

"You will die an earlier death."

"He's not listening."

Kureru moved out of the corner "I will get your book for you, what one is it today?"

"The High Lord."

Kureru walked to the door "I will return in 3 minutes" and she walked out of the door.

TBC

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lambentness and I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, if we did Sasuke and Naruto would be kissing in almost every scene...

AN: Sorry this took so long to update but I've been working on other stories and Uni has kept me very busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Sasuke sat up with a groan and looked and the clearing, a confused look upon his face.

Sakura looked over at him and smiled, "Sasuke-kun you just woke up too huh?" Sakura looked around and saw that Yuki was also waking up.

"What happened?" Yuki asked as he sat up.

"Arghhh what happened?" Naruto yelled as he too woke up.

"We don't know." Yuki replied.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and the other two?" Sakura asked standing up and brushing leaves off her backside.

"They might be at Kakashi-sensei's house." Yuki replied.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled jumping up and running off to Kakashi's.

"You should be careful Naruto, they may not be at Kakashi-sensei's house, they may have been taken by someone." Yuki called as he began to follow Naruto.

Sasuke raised himself to his feet and followed after them with a bored expression on his face, not even checking to see if Sakura was behind him.

Kakashi's house, Naruto just arrived.

Naruto ran up to Kakashi's front door and kicked it down, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! What happened?"

"I knocked you all out." said a monotone voice from behind Naruto.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping a foot into the air, "Where'd you come from?"

"That you don't need to know." Replied Kureru and she moved past him and into Kakashi's home, "You might want to fix the door Kakashi." Said Kureru as the evil sensei came into view.

Kakashi walked into view staring at the door with a bored expression, "That's the third one this month."

"You should buy stronger doors, or put a seal on one of them." Kureru stated as she walked over to Miri, "Your book." Kureru handed Miri the book she had been holding.

"Thanks." Miri still sitting on the couch opened it and began to read, blocking everyone else out.

"Kakashi-sensei," Yuki said as he arrived at the doorway, "what happened?"

"Well you see there was a lion with some fireworks inside of it and, well they exploded and you guys were knocked out, so I brought these two back 'cause they were bleeding, then Naruto kicked the door down." Kakashi explained with a very straight face.

"Why can't you come up with a decent excuse?" asked Sasuke as he and Sakura arrived in time to here Kakashi's explanation.

"That is, you should always listen to your sensei." Kakashi said with his hands planted on his hips.

"Hmmm…" said Sasuke walking into the house, choosing to ignore Kakashi's previous comment.

"Oh Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura said as she entered behind him looking fixedly at his…rear.

"You do not mind us coming in, do you sensei?" asked Yuki who was still outside the door.

Kakashi looked from Yuki to the others that had already entered and raised his eyebrow.

Yuki nodded understanding what Kakashi was saying without the need for words and so he entered the house to join the others.

"Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei what are we doing now?" Naruto asked jumping up and down in his spot knocking into Kureru.

Kureru's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's arm firmly, "Watch who you knock into because not everyone will let you get away with it." Kureru warned still in a monotone as always.

"Ne Kakashi she's scary!!" Naruto cried cringing away from the evil girl.

"You are wise to be scared." Kureru said letting go of Naruto's arm and moving back to 'her' corner.

Naruto rubbed the place Kureru had grabbed him looking at Kureru strangely, "You're just like Sasuke! NOOO!!! It's Sasuke Jr. We're all gonna die! Monotone lives!" Naruto ran around in circles on the spot holding his head in despair.

"Naruto stop being a baka!" said Yuki with a shake of his head

"Hmmm…" Sasuke said in agreement.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the head stooping him in his tracks, "Alright training is over for today, we'll meet at 8 o'clock tomorrow.  
"Of course sensei." Yuki said with a nod and he exited the room heading home for lunch.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled running off to find Iruka.

Sasuke turned and began to walk out of the room but Sakura grabbed him by the arm, "Sasuke-kun I can't stand it anymore! I love you!" She quickly grabbed Sasuke's head holding him in place and kissed him hard. Sasuke pushed her away with more force than was needed which caused Sakura to go flying backwards into the wall. "Keep you feelings and hands to yourself. You annoy me." Sasuke walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

"But Sasuke-kun! I love you!" A look of realisation suddenly crossed Sakura's face, "I kissed Sasuke-kun…wait till Ino finds out!" Sakura jumped up and raced off.

'And they are older than us.' Kureru thought shaking her head and making her way towards the door.

"This is a really good book." Miri said having paid no attention to any of the previous going ons.

"You are meant to be watching Kakashi, you have been paying no attention to what is going on around you." Kureru said as she got closer to the door.

"You were there." Miri replied not glancing up from her book.

Kureru didn't reply but just walked out the door soundlessly and down towards a small cave where she sometimes slept.

"She likes you, you know." Miri said as Kakashi walked back into the room carrying a new door.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Kureru's said monotone voice from outside the door.

"Oopps…sorry." Miri waited until she was sure Kureru was gone, "She does you know, normally it takes hours to convince her of something."

Kakashi walked past Miri and began to fit the door in place. "I don't think so, she's incredibly aloof."

Miri actually looked up from her book, "You would be too, if you were taunted and shunned most of your life."

Kakashi looked up at Miri with a slight look of interest, "Shunned how?"

Miri put her bookmark in her book and put it down, "Was much like Naruto, the elders knew of our condition and would at first just avoid us or give us dirty looks and then all out attacking, that's when we went to live with Master Snape who didn't hold such prejudices."

Kakashi walked over after fixing the door and picked up Miri's book, "What's this? Wouldn't Kureru disapprove of something that distracts you?"

Miri grabbed the book back and held it to her chest protectively. Kakashi sat down next to her on the couch waiting for her reply.

"Kureru and I both like reading, I suppose she does disapprove occasionally but, this is the only thing that distracts me from what life really is. I suppose it's the same as Kureru being the way she is, we both have our retreats."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question, "Interesting."

"Ramen, ramen, I love ramen." Naruto sang to himself as she danced around his kitchen preparing his favourite meal. There was then a knock on the door.

"Coming, coming, want some ramen?" Naruto yelled as he ran to the door and opened it revealing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Can't resist me can ya!" Naruto stepped back, his foxy grin plastered on his face, "Come in, want some ramen?"

"Do you know where the new girls are?" Sasuke asked not moving from his place outside the door.

"No, why, do you like them huh? Huh? Yay! That leaves Sakura-chan to me!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

"I want to fight them." Sasuke stated his face blank.

Naruto stopped, "Nah? Why?"

"I want to know how strong they really are."

"So who cares? I have my ramen."

Sasuke turned away in disgust and walked away down the hall in search on the girls.

"Ne Sasuke you don't want any ramen? Meh more for me then! Yum yum!" Naruto closed the door jumping over to the kitchen where his ramen waited for him.

Sakura picked up another one of her full diaries reminiscing all the occasions she had spoken, touched or looked at Sasuke, "I love him so much."

In a cavern far away from Konoha a female/male known as the boss laughed, "Where are you my little Kyubbis? Hmm not good, not good."

"Excuse me boss." Said a young man with huge eyes.

The boss looked up, "Yes, what is it, I'm busy here."

"We think we may have found them."

The boss stood up quickly, "What? Where? Speak up!"

'They are in a village called Konoha."

"Konoha, the leaf village heh? Hmm it'll take at least two months to get there…hmmm."

"Would you like me to prepare everyone for travel immediately?"

"Yes, yes this time we better get them or you'll all pay." The boss smiled, "Harshly."

"Yes boss." The man bowed and exited the room.

The boss sat down and smiled, "Hmm I have a good feeling this time, their power will be mine. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Yuki turned around to the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hey Yuki, what you doing out here?" Naruto asked coming up beside him.

"I am training because we did not train today."

"Oh, can I join in, I gotta train to beat Sasuke."

"I am training by myself today Naruto."

Naruto pouted, "Fine, I'm gonna find Iruka, maybe he'll buy me some ramen! Bye Yuki!" Naruto ran off in the direction of Iruka's house.

AN: I'll try to update this story more regularly now. Please be nice to me this is Lambentness and I's first Naruto fanfiction. Though it is already finished and we have started new one... hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hihi!! Well I typed really fast and finished this chapter a few hours after I posted the last one so I thought I'd be kind and update twice on the same day.

Hope you all like this chapter as well. Oh and if you have any queries about the story at all feel free to ask Lambentness or myself. We'll help you as much as we can, though we need a lot of help ourselves...

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kureru woke up in a small cave and yawned, "I have to check on Miri." Kureru said and she got up and ran out of the cave heading to Kakashi's house.

"Oh hey Kureru-chan what cha' doing?" Naruto asked as he re-entered the street, "Are you gonna go to Iruka's for ramen too? I was just there, he's so nice."

"No."

"Huh? He's not nice? Yes he is! He just gave me all the ramen in his house and treated me to ramen at the ramen stand."

"I said no to going to his house. I do not know if he is nice or not." Replied Kureru a vacant expression on her face.

"Oh, so where ya goin' now huh, huh?" Naruto asked once again grinning like a maniac, which he was.

"I am not going to his house." Kureru stated staring straight ahead.

"So where are you going? Sasuke's house, my house? Come on tell me pretty please."

"I am going to Kakashi-sensei's house to see Miri. Ask me no more questions for I will not answer you." Kureru continued on walking down the street.

"Ne, can I come?" Naruto asked but of course Kureru just continued walking.

"Bah, I'm gonna go get more ramen." Naruto walked of towards his apartment and the love his life, ramen.

Miri sat on the couch sipping the tea Kakashi had offered her, "Kureru should be waking up soon."

A shadow slipped through the door and moved to the corner of the room Kureru had occupied earlier.

"Hi Kureru." Miri said sipping her tea, not caring to glance up. The shadow nodded and stayed silent. Kakashi walked in blinking in surprise at the figure in the corner.

"Your finger is burnt." Kureru stated to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at his finger frowning before slowly turning around and walking into the kitchen, returning three minutes later.

"How did you burn your finger?" Kureru asked Kakashi, showing more interest in his answer than she had ever before.

"When I was making the tea, did you have a good rest?"

"That is none of your concern." Kureru said firmly, closing off to everyone again.

Kakashi stared at her, "Miri said you liked me…"

"Miri knows that there is no time for infatuations of any sort for her or me."

"Miri also knows when Kureru likes someone." Miri smiled over the rim of her teacup.

"Do not talk about yourself in the third person." Kureru demanded. It always irritated her when Miri did that.

"But it's fun and you're trying to change the topic as per usual."

"I am not changing the topic."

"You always change the topic."

"I don't change the topic always."

Miri raised an eyebrow, "You watch too much Star Wars, and you do change the topic, you just did then."

"You just did by talking about Star Wars and I've only watched one movie."

"Topic changed once again, admit it, you like Kakashi."

"I have no tim-someone's coming." Kureru said moving further into the shadows, preparing to strike out at the unknown person advancing towards the door.

"Someone' always coming and that's a topic change." Miri glanced at Kakashi who was staring at Kureru in interest and smiled, "he likes you too."

"Go and sleep Miri, you're so tired you're making up stories."

Kakashi quickly stepped in, "There's a spare room upstairs." Kakashi discreetly pulled his mask up further to hide his blush.

"Go to sleep, I will watch." Said Kureru from her corner.

Miri stood up grinning, "Have fun you two, remember safe sex is good sex!" Miri quickly left the room before any harm could come to her.

'She really is pushing her luck.' Kureru thought to herself angry she had let Miri get to her.

"Sex bomb, sex bomb!" Miri called from the spare room, enjoying the momentary lapse in Kureru's demeanour.

Kureru's eyes glazed over more and she stayed silent.

"Hey Kakashi Kureru likes her neck being touched!"

"You touch my neck or any other part of me and you will die." Kureru warned Kakashi, "Go to sleep Miri."

"But………Kureru needs to get laid! Kakashi it is your manly duty!"

"You do not want me to come in there Miri." Kureru warned the red haired girl causing so many problems.

"Nighty night Kureru, hope you have fun, I'm really hyper Kakashi put sugar in my tea!"

Kureru turned to face Kakashi, "I should have warned you, Miri is not allowed to have any form of sugar or shi becomes like this."

Kakashi nodded, "Right…"

Kureru moved her gaze away from Kakashi and slowly slipped into a state of meditation where her senses were intensified but her mind was relaxed. Kakashi stared at here for a moment before asking, "Is what she said true?"

"Miri hardly ever speaks the truth when she has had sugar." Replied Kureru staying in her meditation.

"Yes I do!" Miri yelled from upstairs, "Kureru evades the truth by spreading lies about me!"

"I do not speak lies, I refrain from speaking at all."

"You just spoke! Ha ha ha ha! Liar, my point is proved! Miri one, Kureru zero! I rule!"

"I refrain from speaking the truth and lies is what I meant. Now sleep."

"So you lie, you prove my point again, so if you refrained from speaking the truth before when you said you didn't like Kakashi you were lying so you really do like him."

Kureru removed herself from the corner and walked up the stairs to Miri's room prepared to kill the occupant. Miri quickly rushed past her and ran out of the house and into the quiet street and Kureru silently walked back to her corner.

Kakashi continued to stare at Kureru, "You know if what Miri says is true I would be very happy." Kakashi quickly walked into the kitchen.

Kureru made no reply and stayed in her corner.

"Want some tea?" Kakashi asked changing the subject

"No."

"Okay, so umm how long have you been on the road?"

"…"

"Right, umm I'm going to sleep." Kakashi walked out and entered his bedroom, "Umm…you're just going to stand there?"

"Unless I have need to go anywhere else, yes."

"Well goodnight." Kakashi closed the door of his bedroom with a soft click.

Kureru was still standing in the room when there was a quiet knock on the door. Kureru slowly walked over and opened the door revealing Sakura.

"Oh Kureru-chan! What are you doing here, I saw Miri-chan running off before!"

Kureru remained silent, standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei here I want to ask him a question about chakra control?"

"Wait a moment." Replied Kureru who turned away and headed for Kakashi's bedroom, she knocked on the door loudly.

"Waa, who's there?" Kakashi called out in a tired voice.

"Sakura is at the door, she wants to talk to you, get up." Replied Kureru

"Ahh, students!" Kakashi slowly opened the door looking at Kureru with sleepy eyes. "Where?"

"The door." Kureru stated as she walked back to her corner.

Kakashi slowly walked to the door, "mmm...what?"

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, "I was wondering if pure chakra has any long lasting effects on the body? I was trying to develop a new jutsu when I became concerned."

Kakashi gave Sakura a bored look, "No, it just shocks you, but if you use too much of your chakra you can die."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Thankyou Kakashi-sensei, goodnight."

Kakashi nodded in reply and moved to close the door, "Hmmm."

AN: Haha!! The end of chapter three, this story is getting stranger by the minute if I must say.. hehe, not my fault!!!


End file.
